


All Things Astrology

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A work that I hope I can fill with useful information about astrology. I'll include links to help you obtain your birth chart, etc.





	All Things Astrology

Here I'll include the basics of the signs, like their attributes and dates. To find your birth chart click [here](https://www.astro.com/cgi/ade.cgi?ract=xx68747470733a2f2f7777772e617374726f2e636f6d2f6367692f63686172742e6367693f&lang=e&btyp=w2gw) and insert the information it asks for. If you are confused and want an in-depth explanation, feel free to ask me via email eburgstiner@gmail.com and I'll try to answer in a timely manner.

But, here are little explanations of the signs (relating to your sun sign) in order by date:

Sagittarius  
If you were born between November 23rd and December 21st, then your sun sign is Sagittarius. This is the ninth astrological sign that spans from the degrees 240th to 270th of the zodiac. The symbol of this sign is the archer, its element is fire, and it's ruling planet is Jupiter. Also, its quality is mutable; if you don't understand what that means, don't worry I'll get into that later. Sagittarius' lucky numbers are 3, 7, 9, 12, and 21. Their strengths are that they're generous, idealistic, and have a good sense of humor. Their weaknesses are that they promise more than they can deliver, they're very impatient, and will say anything, even if it's insensitive or mean. Those born under this sign like freedom, travel, philosophy, and the outdoors, but dislike clingy people, being constrained, off-the-wall theories, and details. Sagittarius's are curious and energetic that are the biggest travelers. Like other fire signs, they need to experience and feel as much as they can. They often have an open mind and a philosophical mindset. They often turn their goals into concrete actions and will do anything to achieve said goals.


End file.
